Diamond In The Rough
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Carlisle and Esme found a vampire girl in the woods near Canada border. Esme wanted to add the girl into her family but having a nomad girl who was alone and live off human blood to live peacefully with your family and make her vegetarian wouldn't be really easy… Set pre-Twilight.
1. A mysterious girl in the woods

**I hope this story is good... R&R please...**

Carlisle and I just finished our hunting when the wind blew and a strange scent hit my sensitive sensing. My husband and I exchanged looks; his face was loaded with confused and a little bit worried. The scent belonged to a vampire added with human blood. Maybe a nomad has hunted near, we has to check it because we couldn't risk towns people in danger.

"You can go home Esme… I will check it…"

"No Carlisle! I don't want to go home without you. I'll come with you…"

"No Esme, I can't risk you being attack by whoever hunts here… It could be dangerous…"

I cupped his face with my hands, "Me neither… I can't go home with a thought you probably in danger…"

I know I won, he eventually nodded and we ran toward the scent. We were near Canada border when the scent was so strong.

"Come out! Whoever you, come out! We won't attack you if you not attack us. We just want to talk." Carlisle called,

A figure dashed away faster than Edward. Carlisle and I instantly chased whoever running away from us. "Please stop! We won't hurt you!" I called, almost yelling.

"We need to catch her/him!" Carlisle said to me,

I nodded and ran in full speed, so was Carlisle. He lunged forward and hit someone with a loud sound and rolled down the hill. I chased my husband and the nomad down; I was stunned to see Carlisle on top of a girl. The girl seemed scared and struggling to let herself go.

"Let me go! Let me go! What do you want?!" the girl growled,

"I will let you go if you stop struggling and sit down to listen for a while."

The girl hissed, "And why I should listen to you and your mate?!"

I walked toward the girl and Carlisle, I just gonna touch the girl when Carlisle stopped me. "Don't! We don't know if she won't attack you!"

"Yeah right! 'We don't know if she won't attack you'. You saying it like you're not the one who _attack_ me!" the girl mocked,

"She's right Carlisle…" I gave Carlisle a reassuring look before turned to the girl on the ground. "If my husband let you go, would you listen to us?" I asked softly,

She gazed at me with her crimson eyes, "Alright, alright. You win. I won't attack you, I promise…"

I smiled warmly to her before looked up to Carlisle. "Let her go…"

Carlisle seemed disagree but he let the girl go eventually. The girl dusted her clothes with her hands and tucked her auburn lock behind her ear. She was really stunning; her eyes were crimson and glittering, her hair grew past her chest and been tied in a messy ponytail, and her lips were ripe and rosy red. She wore a red blouse under a tick ski jacket, tight black jeans, and a pair of white snow boots.

"So?" she questioned,

Both Carlisle and I frowned, not understand what she was meant. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You said you want to talk about something."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. "Yes… But before that, my name is Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle Cullen. May I know your name?"

"Raven Lynx. Next question please…"

"Lynx is your family name or your middle name?" Carlisle asked,

"Middle, next."

"How old are you?" I asked,

"Physically or…?"

"Both."

"Changed at age 17, being a vampire for 20 years. Next."

"Okay enough questions for now. Now I want to tell you about hunting around here." Carlisle said,

Raven nodded, "Go on…"

"You can't hunt here Raven."

"You're so greedy Carlisle Cullen." Raven said with annoyed tone,

"It's not because we're greedy Raven dear. It's because our family have a treaty with the werewolves, we won't kill around the area." I explained softly,

"First please don't call me 'dear' Mrs. Cullen." Raven said to me, "So now let's get back to the subject. You don't kill around the area? So how you hunt? You and your so-called family went somewhere to hunt? What a complicated thing…"

I nodded, "Alright I won't call you dear if you don't want to."

"We don't kill humans Raven. We are vegetarians, we kill animals…" Carlisle said,

Raven tilted her head to a side, making her auburn hair hung. "Vegetarians? I never heard that…"

"Long story Raven… Now I want to ask, are you nomad?" Carlisle asked,

Raven nodded, "I woke up alone in an empty cottage. I just followed my instinct to hunt since then. I snatched clothes I found every once in a while."

I didn't know where it came from but I felt pity for her. Woke up alone in an empty cottage and just snatched clothes every once in a while? It must felt bad. My motherly instinct kicked in and I wanted to take this girl home and make her part of my family.

"Would you consider being part of the Cullen family?" I suddenly blurted out,

Carlisle gave me a confused look. "Esme…"

Raven frowned, "Being part of your family? You mean it?"

I nodded and put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "We can give her a chance to try… So Raven Lynx, do you want to be a Cullen?"

Raven's lips formed a small smile. "Well, I like some new experience… And I grew tired for being alone…"

"But you have to learn to live off animal blood…" I said,

Surprisingly Raven nodded in agreement, "I can… try."

"Welcome to the family, Raven Lynx Cullen." Carlisle and I spontantly said in unison…

**Reviews for more!**


	2. Raven Lynx Cullen

**Sorry for the long time Update... A little bit busy with another story... R&R!**

Okay that vision was totally confusing. A strange and mysterious girl was running with Carlisle and Esme to the house. And the more frustrating is that was the only vision I can get on the girl. I didn't know her past; I didn't know if she decided something, I didn't know what would she do here, it was so frustrating!

Jasper poked my shoulder, "Alice! You were being gazing to the future for more than 5 minutes! What happen?"

I shook my head, "It was so confusing…"

"Alice! Carlisle and Esme are coming! But I don't hear any more thought!" Edward called from downstairs.

Jasper and I dashed down and met our other family members in the living room. Three footsteps were approaching the house, we know the two were Carlisle and Esme's but the third was stranger's.

"Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice! We have someone you need to meet!" Carlisle called,

We all exchanged looks before went out. A girl was walking behind Carlisle and Esme. She has auburn hair, slender body, teenage feature, and crimson eyes! She was so beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Rosalie. But god! Did she have any fashion taste? Her clothes were awful! Thick ski jacket, red blouse, tight black jeans, and white ski boots? Hair been tied in a messy ponytail? You gotta be kidding me!

Edward quietly snickered behind me; he must have read my mind. _But I was right Eddie boo! She didn't have any fashion taste!_

Edward gave me a quiet growl, "Don't call me Eddie Boo, Pixie Boo." He said under his breath.

I pouted then turned my attention back to the girl. Rosalie hissed under her breath, I didn't need to be Edward to read her mind; she must be envy about the girl's beauty.

Emmett seemed the most relaxed beside Carlisle and Esme. He crossed his arms in front of his chest but he didn't seem serious.

"Kids, I want you to meet our new family member, Raven Lynx Cullen!" Carlisle said,

Our jaws fell opened, even Edward, so I guessed Carlisle and Esme blocked their thoughts from him.

"Oh come on kids, don't be so dramatic… She's also a vampire like us…" Esme said,

"But Esme… I can't see her!" I whined,

"And I can't read her thought…" Edward piped in,

"That would be my shield…" Raven said from behind Esme,

Now everybody's attentions were at Raven. She walked forward and smiled a bit. "My shield is my most powerful talent, if I want it to make me invisible from the other talents, I can do it easily. Even Demetri can't track me and Aro can't read my mind and past."

"Oh cool! They already try their talents on you?" Emmett asked, truly excited about this Raven's talent.

Raven nodded a bit, "Every talent in Volturi tower…"

Emmett suddenly ran toward Raven and swung her in the air. Rosalie was angry, of course, because Emmett swung Raven like that. Raven was shocked about Emmett's sudden action.

After Emmett let the girl down, Raven raised a brow. "What was that for?" she asked,

"Yeah! What was that for?!" Rosalie snapped at Emmett,

"I was welcoming the new family member…" Emmett said innocently,

Rosalie just gonna said something when Edward overtook her. "I won't say that if I were you Rose. It was a harsh word…"

Rosalie growled toward him, "Well _if _you were me! But you're not me!" she snapped before turned back to Raven. "Emmett! You were so lucky that _vampire _didn't kill you!"

I sighed, so that was what Edward meant. Rosalie really could be a bitchy sometimes.

"Rose! Raven is now your sister! So can you act like she's your sister?" Esme scolded,

"We don't even know her Esme! She's a stranger! She's not even being transformed by Carlisle!"

"Well so was Jasper and I! So you mean that we are also strangers, huh Rose?!"

Rosalie seemed to realize what she was just saying. "Well uh… But we have been live together for a long time."

"And Raven will also live with us for a long time, Rosalie…" Carlisle tried to lighten up the tense.

Raven put a hand on Carlisle shoulder, "You don't have to, Mr. Carlisle… I don't want to cause your family to brake… I'll go now…"

"NO!" Esme and I both said in unison,

"Don't go Raven… I've seen it, thank you for loosen you guard by the way, that we would be a great family… Don't go Raven…"

Raven frowned, "But Rosalie here doesn't want me to stay…"

"Exactly!" Rosalie piped,

"Rose!" now Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, me, and even Jasper scolded,

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "So you all now sided with _that _girl?"

Emmett poked Rosalie's shoulder, "Let's go hunt first, okay babe? Then we'll talk about this…" he said and ran toward the woods, Rosalie in tow.

Raven looked down and sighed, "I'm not ruining your family, am I?"

I curled my arm around her shoulders; gosh she was taller than me, but luckily not as tall as Rose. "Don't mind Rosie, okay? She always the most bitter and bitchy in this family… But you and Rose will go on just fine…" I assured her,

She eventually nodded and smiled. Wow she was a natural beauty! "Hey Raven, let's go clean yourself and give you a nicely clothes okay? Since you're part of the family I would be your personal assistance at clothing…" I said happily,

"Oh no… Raven, you're in a big trouble…" Edward teased,

Esme giggled and Carlisle and Jasper snickered. I humped and struck my tongue out toward Edward.

"What's the big trouble?" Raven asked, worried.

I smirked and ruffled her auburn hair. "Nah, nothing happen…" I shot a murderous glare at Edward, "C'mon now sis, let's go clean yourself…"

She nodded and followed me into the house…

**Hate it? Love it? Both? Reviews!**


	3. A Moment With Alice

**Hi guys! I heard you like this story? Well then, I will Update again! R&R!**

This was really weird. How this coven could act so… human? They hugged each other and swung each other to welcoming their new member. They have a home, a huge one by the way, and clean themselves, in the bathroom! I didn't even remember the last time I cleaned myself.

They all were so good and kind to me, well with the exception for Rosalie Hale Cullen. I didn't know what was wrong with her but she was all bitter and cold. She didn't like me for sure.

Alice pushed me into the oversized bathroom and handed me a white towel. "You can use the hot water and enjoy your time there since I need to find some clothes for you…"

"But you won't give me any pajamas right? Because…"

"Vampires don't sleep. I know Raven, I been a vampire longer than you do… I just gonna find something that makes you comfortable but still stylish…"

My lips formed an 'O' and I nodded in agreement. "By the way Alice, why when you said that you will be my personal assistance at clothing Edward said I'm in big trouble and everybody almost laughing?"

Alice smirked, "No, it's nothing… Just an inside joke, me or maybe the other will tell you later kay?"

"O-kay…"

"Now chop, chop! I think your body is about Ro…"

"No!" I cut her,

Alice frowned at me, "Please don't… I don't want to make my and Rosalie's relationship getting worse…"

Alice nodded, "I think I got a few clothes that fit to you…" she said before walked away,

"Thanks Alice…" I murmured before closed the bathroom's door…

* * *

I was just drying my hair when Alice knocked the bathroom door. "Yes Alice?"

"I got the clothes you gonna wear."

"Oh yeah, thanks Alice…" I said and opened the door a bit so she could pass me the clothes. I closed the door again and take a look on my new clothes.

It was a red blouse and denim skirt above my knees, and a pair of red flats** (Clothes in my profile, thank you!)**. I put them on and looked at the mirror, I looked… okay. Except for my half dried auburn hair. What should I do to…?

"I can help you with your hair Raven!" Alice suddenly called,

_How could she know?_

"Can I come in?"Alice suddenly already in front of the bathroom's door.

"Of course..."

She peeked inside and smirked, "Oh I know you would be perfect in that dress!"

I smiled a bit, "Thanks for the dress…"

"Yeah of course, sis! C'mon sit there!" she said and pointed the chair in front of the mirror.

I did what she told; she took a hair brush and started to brush my hair gently. "You got a beautiful auburn hair…"

"Thanks… By the way, how could you know that I need help with my hair?"

I saw Alice smirked from the mirror, "Well… I can see the future, that's my talent… I see you need help so…"

My lips formed into an 'O' then nodded. "That's a cool talent…"

She nodded, "But I'm more interest in yours… So what exactly is your talent?"

"Persuasion shield… I just not simply make you can't see me or Edward reading my thought, or even Demetri couldn't detect me, but I can make you see my future but I control it, I could make you see that I would snap your head –not that I would do that to you literally, so real until you freaked out and screaming like an idiot." I laughed at my personal joke, which also made Alice laughed.

"Well your talent is definitely cool! I wonder why Aro didn't ask you to join the Guards." She laughed but stopped as she saw my expression, "He haven't, is he?"

I sighed, "He has…"

"But you refused, right?"

I shook my head, "I accepted."

She gasped, so she was definitely didn't see this coming. "But I heard if you joined the Volturi, there's-"

"There's no going out again. Yes I heard that one before Alice."

"So how you…?"

"I talked with Aro, reasoned with him. I told him that I still have my freedom and I wanted it back. He eventually let me go but said that I would always being accepted there." I explained to her,

Alice nodded and looked at my hair. "Well, I already finish my job to fix your hair…"

I looked at the mirror and smiled widely. "Wonderful… Let's go and see the other's reaction." I said walked out the bathroom, Alice in tow…


	4. The New Appearance

**Enjoy and R&R!**

My fingers automatically played a song with my piano while I listening to everyone's thoughts.

_Raven Lynx Cullen, a new member of the family. I hope she get along with this lifestyle just fine. _–Carlisle

_She was so calm… If I don't know that she was a nomad, I could simply say that she was already being with us for a long time. _–Jasper

_12345678910, 12345678910- Don't try to read my thought Eddie Boo! _–Alice

_Edward, is Raven feeling accepted and being part of the family? I want her to feel that there's no difference between all of you and her… Can you read her mind? _–Esme

I shook my head to Esme; it was so frustrating to know that I couldn't read Raven's thought.

Two footsteps walked toward the living room, my family members turned their attention to the same direction.

Alice walked in but without Raven, her smile was so bright and wide until I really get suspicious on her behavior, what she did to the poor girl?

"Well everybody, I want you all to get prepare to see the new Raven!" she announced and stepped aside.

Raven walked in and our jaws dropped. She was so stunning. She wore a red blouse and denim skirt above her knees, revealing her pale, long, and slender legs. She wore a pair of red flat shoes. Her hair was in up-do and Alice let a few curls fell down.

_Oh my! Alice was really doing a make-over on Raven! _–Carlisle

_My pixie wife always has the ability to do a make-over on someone. _–jasper

_Raven is so beautiful, thanks to Alice. _–Esme

_Look Eddie Boo, it was necessary to block my thought from you, she's so stunning, right? _–Alice

But I couldn't say anything. Well Rosalie will be so envy when she saw the girl. But no, don't think that I was in love with her like that; I love her as a sister, not as a mate. "Raven, you're so beautiful…"

She smiled and looked down; maybe if she was human she would be blushing right now. I was glad that Emmett wasn't here to tease me or Raven now.

"Edward is right. You're so beautiful de…" Esme stopped herself,

Raven smiled, "I think I would try to get use to be called 'dear' by you Mrs. Cullen, so feel free…"

Esme smiled warmly toward the girl. _Oh I got another daughter! _Her thought squealed happily, I smiled.

"Now you're officially my sister since now you dressed properly!" Alice exclaimed happily and hugged Raven.

The auburn haired girl straightening up and Jasper felt that she was shocked but then relax again. She was trying to get used on that. Seeing Alice who was pixie-like hugging Raven that almost as tall as Rosalie made me had to struggle not to laugh but a chuckle did escape me.

Everybody turned to me, their brows raised.

_Why you laugh, son? _–Carlisle

_Something's funny? _–Jasper

_Edward, please don't laugh. You can easily make Raven think you laugh at her. _–Esme

_Hey! Don't you dare laugh at me, Eddie-Boo! _–Alice

_Edward… You don't laugh at me, do you? _–Surprisingly Raven let her shield loosen.

I shook my head to Raven. "Don't worry sister, I don't laugh at you. I laugh at Alice."

Raven smiled again, _because she hugged me?_

"Yeah… I think you're a little mind reader too." I joked and made her laughed.

Then we heard two pairs of footsteps ran toward the house. Raven straightening up, from Jasper's mind I could tell that she was nervous and scared. In a second I already stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Raven, Rosalie's mind is pretty cooled off…" I whispered to her ear.

Raven nodded and we all waited for Emmett and Rosalie to come in. Emmett walked in first then Rosalie on his tail.

_Don't worry; Rosalie pretty cooled off now… She won't be too bitter to her… _Emmett informed,

I gave him a tinniest nod before turned to Rosalie. She mentally scoffed, _I won't attack her._

Rosalie walked around Emmett and stood in front of Raven. She struggled to give a small smile to the auburn haired girl. "I'm sorry I'm so arrogant back there. I'm Rosalie Hale."

Raven nodded, "It was okay. I think you just didn't really used to strangers."

Rosalie shrugged, "Maybe." She then noticed how much Raven has changed. I prepared myself if Rosalie would angry at Raven again. But instead she smiled, now sincerely. "You look beautiful… Maybe if you can control your thirst later, Alice will bring you to town for shopping. But now, I think it probably the best if you sat nicely here and let Alice and I who brought your clothes."

_Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Rosalie's words all were real sincere. _–Alice

_I'm glad Rosalie could accept Raven a little bit now. _–Esme

"Alright! Now that everybody has been friends, can I spend my time with Rosie now?" Emmett said in his booming voice.

Everybody laughed then he and Rosalie went to their room. Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme also went to their rooms, leaving me and Raven downstairs.

"Where are they going?" Raven asked,

Just before I could answer, groans from upstairs echoed in the house and their thoughts started to attack me. "Let's… just get out from here, okay?"

Raven quickly nodded, surely she just figured out the answer to her own question. I towed her to the garage, the only place in the house where we could safe from both sounds and thoughts.

She gasped when she saw the cars that lined there. She ran her fingers on the bonnets while walking slowly. "These all yours?"

I shook my head, "I'm not that greedy Raven… I owned the Volvo, we all has our personal car. Carlisle won't mind to buy you whatever car you want."

She turned to me, her crimson eyes widen. "A car? What for?"

I shrugged, "To become more _human_. And we did have a personal hobby on sport cars."

A small smile played on her ripe lips. "So I need a license?"

"Yeah, so you won't get into trouble."

"I don't know… I never drive a car since 20 years ago. Surely if I even have a license, it won't be valid after 20 years, right?"

I laughed, "You should be 37 if you want to use a license from 20 years ago." And with that she laughed with me…


	5. First Training

**Hey guys, Raven is back! Enjoy and R&R!**

**Oh before you read my story, I got an interesting review from a Guest (too bad he/she didn't have any name, so for any of you who feel that this is your review, I hope you can make an account so I can contact you) The review is like this:**

**is it finished? please write again asap. it looks like a new fun storyline. maybe, bell could come along, but raven and edward are together (in love ) gtg but tell you more in a bit :)**

**What was interesting is that he/she suggest that Raven and Edward are together as in lover. Well I want you in your next review tell me, do you agree or not. If people agree than I'll make it (even though I need to erase what I've been writing about RavenXSeth, and I actually wanted to make the Twilight Saga but Raven was there). So please help me and tell me what should I choose, make RavenXEdward or just continue with what I already make? Please, I got a light headache just because thinking about this...**

* * *

"Raven?" Carlisle called,

My siblings and I turned from the TV, "Yes Carlisle?"

"I want you to come with me," he glanced at Edward, "You all can go to hunt."

Rosalie stood up, "What are you going to do, Carlisle?"

"Just a little training for Raven. Now come on, Raven."

"Esme?" I questioned,

"She'll be there too." Carlisle extended his hand toward me. I took it and he brought me to his office. Esme was already there and sat on the couch. She patted the couch beside her, I sat there and she curled her arms around me as Carlisle went to stand behind his desk.

"What is this training?" I asked them,

Carlisle turned to me, "To train you change your lifestyle." His hand rummaged through the drawer and pulled a bag of human blood out.

My body tensed in Esme's embrace as the strong scent hit me. Esme's hug tightened around me. Now I why she was the one who hug me, not because she was stronger but because they knew I would never attack her. "Give me that." I said roughly,

Carlisle shook his head, "No Raven, you need to control your thirst."

I clenched my teeth and I growled furiously. I pushed Esme's arms away forcefully and quickly snatched the blood bag from Carlisle's hand. I used my teeth to rip it and drank all the blood. I looked at Carlisle, "More."

"No."

I turned to Esme. "More please."

"Raven… you need to control your thirst."

"My throat's burning!"

"You need to control it." Carlisle said in sternly,

I hissed and jumped out from the window then went to the forest; I need to cool off this thirst whatever with animal or even human blood…

**Raven?**

We were running back to the house when Alice stopped and we all automatically gathered around her.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper, Emmett, and I asked in unison,

"Raven," Alice and Edward said also in unison.

"What's wrong with her?!" I demanded,

"The training didn't work well." Edward said,

"She drank the blood and now running away." Alice continued,

"And now she's going either hopefully hunt animal or worst."

"Human." I finished,

They both nodded, "I'll chase her." Edward said,

_No! I'll do it._

He turned to me and frowned. "You sure?"

I nodded, _where did she go?_

"That way." Edward nodded toward East,

I ran toward where he has pointed, _don't worry Raven, even though you're not my favorite, I'll do whatever I can to stop you…_

àOß

"Raven! Stop!"

She turned around; her eyes were black with crimson feature. "I _must _cool off this thirst!" she said roughly through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know. I can help you, Raven."

"No, you can't!" she snapped,

I sighed and walked toward her slowly, "You promised you will try this lifestyle…"

She glanced at my hand that extended toward hers, wanting to hold it. "I can't, Rose! The blood scent was too strong."

I slowly took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. "We all will help you. Now instead of killing humans and then you'll get a worst thirst, let's go with me and hunt a few mountain lions, maybe a few bears…"

She closed her eyes and nodded; I smiled and ran toward the forest, Raven in tow…

àOß

Raven and I sat on a tree. Her eyes have come back to liquid butterscotch color. She hunted three mountain lions to cool off her thirst, what a record. "Raven… do you want to hear my story?" I suddenly blurted out,

She turned to me, "You mean… your human life? Of course…"

Well I can't disappoint her, so here it goes… I nodded and told her my story; I did always come into some kind of _déjà vu _if I told somebody my story.

After I finished she looked down. "I'm sorry… About what your ex-fiancé did to you. I'm surprisingly glad you took revenge on them."

A small smile played on my lips. "What about your story? You never tell anybody about it."

She sighed, "Because I don't know what happened." There was a pause before she continued. "What I remember is the fire burning in me; I woke up in an empty cottage with burning throat, killing my first prey –an unfortunate hiker, snatching clothes at someone else's house, travelling around the world –I believe it was something I wanted to do when I was human, The Volturi, living among them, be one of them, go on the road again, hunting at Canada border, met a vampire couple, meeting their family members." I realized the last two were the time she joined my family.

"You know, after hearing your story, I wanted to be you."

She looked at me and raised a brow, "Why so?"

I smiled toward her, "Because you can't remember anything from your past."

She frowned, "You don't want to remember your past, aren't you Rosalie?"

I shook my head and tucked a strand of my blond hair behind my ear. "Without remember anything you felt innocent, like you're reborn. But in my case, I remembered, and I know I wasn't innocent."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile to me. "You may say that you're not innocent, but you're not bad Rose. You're a great sister for me."

I smirked toward her, "Let's go home, I believe Esme is worried back home."


End file.
